


Director Malfoy

by Catt_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Minor Theodore Nott/Draco Malfoy, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catt_Prince/pseuds/Catt_Prince
Summary: Draco Malfoy took over his fathers business. After some difficulties with his secretary, he hires Ginny Weasley. Pansy is smitten. He wasn't expecting her annoyingly attractive boyfriend to be around as much.





	Director Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic. Pls be gentle with my soul. It's also 100% unbeta-d

     He stared at the new prospects, he had took over his father's business about three years ago. This was the worst part of the job. Going through the resumes, weeding out the unqualified, and interviewing what was left. He had interviewed ten people today already. He was frustrated by the lack of potential. No one showed promise. With a harsh sigh he pulled out his phone having lost interest. Pansy glanced at him and smirked used to his antics. "I think that's enough for today," She started packing up her papers. "We have a couple more interviews to do and we'll get back to you." The interviewees looked shocked considering the interview had only lasted 10 minutes.

     "That's got to be a record," Draco mumbled to Pansy as they walked out the doors. "I think it's safe to say we won't be hiring any of them." Pansy glared at him. "We'd be done with this already if you weren't so picky..." Draco scoffed, "I'm not being picky they were just underqualified." She continued to glare, "They weren't underqualified Draco... You just don't want to find a replacement for Theo." It was Draco's turn to glare at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Theodore thought it was time to move on and so did I." She heard the crack in his voice and he knew he didn't sound convincing. Theodore had been his secretary since he started working for the company, but they knew each other even longer. Their fathers were friends so they had grown up around each other. He also happened to be Draco's on and off again 'boyfriend'. Though at the moment they were off again.

     Draco had been eating his lunch with Theo. When Draco had sprung the big question. "I want to introduce you to my parents. Will you come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Theo gave him a confused look while smiling. "I already know your parents, and besides I have plans." Draco sighed, "Not like that Theo, I wanted to introduce you as my boyfrie-" he trailed off as Theo's face changed. "Draco, I've been meaning to say this for a while. I want quit... and I think we should take a break." Draco's eye twitched, anger building in his chest. He was tired of his childish games. "Theo, why is it every time I want to be a little more serious with you, you threaten to quit? We've been together for almost two years," He knew Theo wasn't serious about quitting, he never was. Theo had that smug look in his eyes. At this point Draco would usually drop it, but he was tired of being Theo's secret "You know what? I accept your resignation. Your last day will be when I find a replacement secretary. I'll finish my lunch alone." He gestured to the door. While Theo's jaw dropped, "Babe-" Draco didn't let him finish, "You may go." Theo glared at him and stormed out of his office.

     That was a week ago. Now Draco was really starting to regret his hasty decision. He's been interviewing all week and avoiding Theo. Which is an extremely difficult task considering he's Draco's personal secretary. The only good that came out of this situation was Theo has been an amazing secretary, doing his job perfectly. It was like whiplash his work performance. He glanced at Pansy and she smirked. "Remind me to never sleep with an employee, it doesn't end well." Draco rolled his eyes she continued, "Since we're on the topic I think you should get a female secretary," her voice dropped down to a whisper, "Less opportunity for you to end up in bed with them." He lifted a perfect brow at her, "Do you have anyone in mind?" She winked at him. "As a matter of fact, I was speaking with Granger from statistics and she knows someone."

     As if she was called, Granger appread from out of nowhere with a smile on her olive skin. Her hair was pulled into a tight neat bun as usual. He always had a respect for her. Never once had she showed up to work looking less than neat. Always put together. She nods to them "Malfoy, Parkinson... I hear you are in the need of a qualified secretary" Draco nods back at her. "Yes, we are. Preferably someone with experience, but I'm starting to get a bit desperate."

     He needed to replace Theo before he did something stupid... like take him back... again. "I happen to know someone she was a secretary for a law firm for a while. I have her resume." She handed him a neatly put together resume. He looked over it for a few minutes, the girls watching his face intently. They were both holding their breath in anticipation. "Fine, Pansy set up an interview with her." He handed the resume to Pansy. Who immediately walked away pulling out her phone to make a call. Granger broke out into a smile before hurrying after Pansy. That was his first mistake.

     Ginny Weasley, she was blunt and straight to the point. She was fierce and if he was into women she would be his type. While interviewing her he tried to find every excuse to not hire her, but she was perfect. Pansy also wasn't putting up with his nit picking either, he felt even if he didn't like her Pansy would've hired her anyways. He saw the way she was looking at her. Theo didn't take the news well but Draco kept his jaw locked in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Dray you can't be serious. You know I need this job. I'll go to a stupid dinner with your parents. I can be serious about you." Draco sighed maybe a week ago he would've be ecstatic to hear that but he knows better. Theo doesn't want to be tied down like that. When they had first gotten together Draco had to fight to put a label on them and frankly he's tired of fighting. "Theo, you were right we need to take a break... I need a break from you." Theo's arms crossed and he scoffed. "You know you need me Draco, you always have." Draco merely blinked at him before pointing to the door , "Leave before I call security."

     Theo opened his mouth to argue but before he could get any words out ginny walked into his office. "Director you have a meet in 20 minutes. I printed out the slides for you." She glanced at Theo, before smiling. "Would you like for me to call security?" Theo just glared at her before walking out of the office. Malfoy let put a sigh of relief before looking at his watch. "What meeting did I have?" Ginny handed him the papers she was holding. "You don't have a meeting I overheard the conversation. Miss Parkinson gave me these papers for you to go over." She then walked out of his office to her desk which was right in front of the window in his office.

     For a month he had to deal with Theo texting and calling his phone asking to be taken back, saying that his father cut of his credit cards. Eventually he gave up much to Draco's relief. Weasley proved to be an amazing assistant better than Theo had ever been. She never chatted with him about mundane things or wasted his time. He'd have to send Granger a thank you basket. He sat at his desk looking over some contracts when his work phone rang. He answered it knowing it would be Weasley.

"Go ahead."

"Miss Parkinson would like to come in... should I?"

"Let her in"

     His office door open and Pansy came strolling in. She pointed to where Weasley was. "I like her, she's feisty. She never talks to me though," she had a pout on her lips. "She only talks about the business" Draco couldn't help but laugh a she threw herself down on his couch. "It's because she a professional..." the unlike you was left unsaid but the message was received. She threw a pillow from his couch a his. "Woman! Stop abusing me. You'll mess up my hair." He fixed his nonexistent loose strands of hair. "I just... I want to know more about her." Draco looked to Weasley desk. Luckily you could only see out of his office and not in. Seeing as all the walls were glass. He glanced back at his best friend. "Remember when you told me to tell you to not date employees." She sighed looking a Weasley before looking back at him. "It's different shes your employee not mine, anyways I'm not here to only talk about your beautiful secretary, Do you want to get lunch?"

     "Sure, just give me a second." He dialed Weasleys desk. She answer on the first ring. "Yes?" she answered "I'm going out for lunch with Pansy, go ahead and take your lunch be back in an hour." He hung up without letting her answer. Draco starts putting paper work away, getting ready to leave. Pansy watched Weasley pack her purse and leave. "Where did you want to eat?" She asked still not looking at him. "We can go to the Indian place down the street."

     They got on the elevator, Pansy still whining about Weasleys silky red hair and freckles that put the constellations to shame. "What are the odds that she's even interested in women? Do you think I could be her type?" Draco just listened know they were all rhetorical. The doors opened and the stepped off. Draco saw by the door of the building was Weasley hugging a guy with unruly black hair. They were both smiling. He turned to Pansy and answered her question. "No." She looked at him with a face of confusion. "No what?"

He nodded his head to the couple. "I don't think you're her type."

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is greatly appreciated


End file.
